Hunt Me Down
by dreamscometruex
Summary: When the Deadpool is sent to numerous assassins, Luna's father is no exception. They move to Beacon Hills where Luna befriends Liam Dunbar, unaware of the werewolf he was about to become. But when Scott the Alpha bites her crush, she's forced to make a decision between the beliefs her father taught her and the boy with the charming blue eyes.
1. Chapter 1: A Bloody New Start

**Hello readers... quick introduction to this story:**

 **I started it after re-watching season 4 and wasn't really thinking of publishing it at first. I wrote a few more chapters after this so I won't leave you hanging, but I'm still unsure if I'll continue it after that.. my rambling shall continue at the end of the chapter. Stay tuned (?)**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS / STORYLINE**

 **I DO OWN LUNA AND HER FATHER**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: A Bloody New Start_

I sat in the car as my father drove me to school. First day. I was transferring for the second semester in Beacon Hills High School. I guess my story was that my father had been transferred to work here, but that wasn't the true story. The true story was that his second job had led us here, his second job being werewolf hunter, but at this point, it had become any-supernatural-creature hunter.

A few weeks ago we had received a list. A list of all the supernatural beings in Beacon Hills and the amount of money they were worth… dead.

My father, as sympathetic as he was towards supernatural creatures, jumped at the idea to make money, and good money at that, doing what he did best. And here we were.

"Nervous?" My father glanced at me, clearly noticing my fidgeting with the pendant around my neck. It was a small amethyst rock, really, it was supposed to bring good fortune to whoever wore it, but really it was just covered in dry wolfs bane.

"About walking in a school full of werewolves or about it being my first day?" I asked. This wasn't the first time I had been surrounded by wolves, or the first time I had changed schools. But that didn't mean I'd ever get used to either those circumstances.

"Both?" It was more of a statement rather than a question. I nodded. "Just remember, try to fit in." He reminded me for the billionth time and handed me a folded piece of paper. "And keep an eye out for them." I unfolded the paper to see it was the list. The deadpool as my father called it. I skimmed through the names again, and one in particular caught my eye. Scott McCall. Worth 25 million.

I had heard the stories of the werewolf that had fought against an entire alpha pack and won. He was a true Alpha, his powers were earned not stolen. It also meant he hadn't killed anyone, ever, which was pretty rare around werewolves. They couldn't help killing, it was in their nature, which was what justified our job as hunters. We stood by a code: "we hunt those who hunt us" which literarily meant we hunt werewolves that hunt humans, but had taken a new meaning throughout time: we hunt any werewolf even those who haven't killed yet because they will in time. They all do.

I had tried following the code my whole life, and my first instinct had never been to kill, mainly injure and then take back to my father or who else was in charge. I did my best not to be the one to kill them, although sometimes I had to make exceptions. Killing random creatures on a list however, not exactly worth an exception. I hadn't told my father about my reluctance in doing this, I'd rather he not think I was a pussy and afraid to kill or worse that I was sympathetic towards them. I had already made that mistake once before, and it took months before I earned my father's trust again.

The car pulled over in the school parking lot. I glanced out of the window. Well, here we were. New school, new people… and new werewolves to hunt down.

"Have a good day, Luna." My father grinned at me. I replied with a small smile.

"Thanks, Dad." And with that, I exited the car and made my way to the school entrance.

I was almost at the doors when someone ran right into me. "Hey watch where you're-" I started to say. But my voice faded when I saw who my assaulter was. "Liam?" I frowned, utterly surprised to see him here. He looked different from when I last saw him. Although to be fair when I last saw his he was being pulled into a police car with handcuffs around his wrists. "What are you doing here?"

He seemed just as shocked to see me as I was to see him. "I got transferred here." He explained, obviously not wanting to get into the details of his 'transfer'. I decided not to push it. "What about you?"

"My dad moved here. He thought it was best for me to stay in a school closer to home." I lied. I mean, not really, the facts were kind of true. It was more like withholding information rather than lying. Liam and I had both attended Devenford Prep in the previous semester. He got kicked out because of an little incident with his coach's car.

He looked much better now, not that he didn't look good before. He was one of the best lacrosse players we had, but his anger issues caused him to get benched most of the time. We never used to talk much, also because my boyfriend at the time and him were archenemies.

Liam simply nodded in response, obviously feeling awkward about this whole situation. "I'm sorry for running into you." He apologized.

"Don't worry about it." I replied. "What's your first class?" I decided to go for small talk.

"Actually I was going to lacrosse practice. Try-outs are today." He explained.

"Oh." Of course he'd try out for lacrosse. Hopefully this time he wouldn't let his anger issues get the best of him. "Well, good luck." I started to head to class when he stopped me in my tracks.

"Are _you_ going?" He asked, referring to try-outs.

I turned to face him. "I'm not really a lacrosse player." I pretty much sucked.

He laughed. "I meant are you going to watch?"

"Oh, uh… I don't know." I shrugged. I hadn't really thought about it. I was too busy hyperventilating about the first day to actually think about what I was going to do _after_ it.

"I hope you do." Liam smiled. Then headed to where I imagine lacrosse practice was.

Well… that wasn't weird at all. Why would Liam want me to go to try-outs? I thought he hated me. Or at least didn't like me.

I guess he just needed to see a familiar face, which kind of reassured me as well. Knowing Liam was here meant I had someone going through exactly what I was.

I met a few people in first period, one was a friendly guy called Mason that I pegged to be clearly gay, the other was a confident jackass named Garrett. I didn't like the latter much but I was in need of all the friends I could get, to fit in and all.

But second period was when it got interesting. I was sitting at my desk as two juniors walked in, talking about lacrosse practice. "I'm telling you, that kid is too good to be human." One of them told the other.

"Stiles, please don't bring this up again." The black haired one replied.

"He caught every single ball!" The one called Stiles insisted, sitting down in front of me.

The other sat down beside him. "Yeah, he was goalie. That's what the goalie does."

I knew eavesdropping was rude but I felt compelled to know who they were talking about.

"Whatever Scott," My eyes widened as Stiles spoke. "I still think we should keep an eye on this Liam kid." And I suddenly felt grateful I had been listening to this conversation. Apart from the fact Liam was the great player they were talking about, Scott was the name of the black haired junior. I glanced at him. Could he be the infamous Scott McCall?

"Stilinksi, McCall." The teacher, or better coach, called from the front of the room. "Shut up." Then added. "And remember to show up for practice today."

And that was my confirmation. The 25-million-dollars-worth werewolf was right here, in my class. And as promised, I was going to keep an eye on him. Try-outs were starting to sound appealing.

After school I made my way to the lacrosse field and saw my new friend Mason sitting on the bleachers. He gestured for me to join him. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked me as I sat down next to him.

"Oh, you know, I love lacrosse." Yeah I sucked at lying. Which wasn't handy since my hobby was killing werewolves.

"Right." Mason did not seem too convinced. I spotted Liam in line for the goal along with Scott and Stiles. Liam glanced our way, his eyes meeting mine. He grinned and waved. I waved back, which earned me a puzzled look from Mason. "You know Liam?" He questioned.

I nodded. "Yeah, we both transferred from Devenford Prep." I explained. "How do _you_ know Liam?"

"Oh we've been best friends for a long time." Mason informed me. "You know, now that I think about it, he did mention a Luna a few times. Did you happen to date a pretentious asshole?" He struggled to remember what I expected to be Liam's exact words.

I laughed. "That would fit the description, yes." I was flattered Liam had talked about me to his best friend, but that feeling went away once I realized it was probably all bad.

I decided to focus on the try-outs. I watched as the players tried to score, and for an Alpha, Scott wasn't doing all too well. Liam, on the other hand, scored every time. As the Coach started to change the game, placing Scott and Stiles in defense, a mulatto girl came to sit next to me. I turned as she sat down, smiling. "Hi, I'm Violet." She introduced herself.

"Oh, hey Violet!" Mason greeted her once he noticed her presence. "Your boy's doing pretty well out there." I frowned in confusion. Mason glanced at me and explained further. "Garrett."

Oh. Violet must have been his girlfriend. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Luna."

She simply smiled back, pulling her hair out of her face, which caused me to glance down at a shimmering object round her neck. It looked familiar… maybe I'd seen a necklace like that in a jewelery store?

No. That wasn't where I'd seen it from. An object quite similar was kept in our family storage. But it wasn't just any storage, it was full of deadly weapons. Weapons designed to kill werewolves.

Before signing her off as a werewolf hunter, I'd have to make sure the necklace was what I thought it was. I'd have to get a hold of it.

My attention drifted back to the lacrosse field when I heard mutters all around. "Oh my god, is Liam okay?" Mason stood up and I followed his gaze. Liam was down on the field, holding his leg. Scott and Stiles moved to pick him up, putting one of Liam's arms on each other shoulders.

"We should take him to the nurse." I heard Stiles say as they walked off. I was tempted to follow them, check if Liam was alright, but I had something else in mind. And this distraction was quite convenient.

Violet stood up along with me, to get a better view on the situation. "I should go see Garrett." She said, facing to Mason and I. As she turned away I swiftly unlocked her necklace and it fell to the ground. Fortunately I was fast enough that she didn't even notice. I bent down to pick it up. It was definitely what I thought it was. It was a thermal cut wire.

Violet was still walking away when I called out to her. "I think you dropped this." She spun around to see me dangling the werewolf-killing weapon.

Her eyes widened slightly, her hand moving to her throat to double check she really had lost it. "Yeah," she moved towards me, taking the necklace, "thanks."

"No problem." I grinned back at her. But my grin had a second meaning to it. I didn't know if she knew what the necklace really was or if she had just found it somewhere. But something told me she did, and if she knew about the list, I had leverage on a competitor.

* * *

I pulled out my phone as I left the lacrosse field and called my dad. "Good news." I sung.

"Do tell." My father replied through the phone.

"I found the Alpha." I stated, proudly. "And made some new friends."

"I knew you would." He laughed. "And about the Alpha… I think I found him too."

I frowned, confused. "Wait, what?"

"I'm at the hospital. Three kids walked in. One was injured." He explained.

Realization hit me. Liam. "Yeah, he's the black haired one. The other two are human." Stiles didn't seem like a wolf. He was way too out of shape. I flashed back to when the coach asked them to run laps and Stiles wasn't just last, he was dying. Then another question surged up. "Why are you at the hospital? Are you hurt?"

"No, no. I was checking out a murder case with the sheriff." Of course he was…

"Oh you best buddies with the sheriff now?" I mocked.

"Well I am their new P.D." He informed me.

"Isn't the whole point of being a Private Detective being private?" I questioned.

"Then I'm a Consulting Detective." He corrected. "Either way, I'm getting informed on these supernatural-related murders. You should too." Normally parents liked to keep their children out of trouble, my dad on the other hand liked to push me right in the middle of it so I'd find my own way out.

It was exhausting to be his daughter. "I'll be there in 10."

I entered the hospital and headed to a middle-aged-and-probably-dyed blonde lady at the front desk. "I'm looking for Liam Dunbar." The lady gave me a quizzical look. "I'm a friend." I explained.

It didn't look as if she cared too much. She checked through her files and told me the room number. I thanked her and took the elevator upstairs. I was supposed to search for my father but knowing Liam was here too I had to see how he was doing. I could do both couldn't I?

I made my way to his room. The door was opened and I could see him lying on the bed, but I still knocked, not wanting to startle him by barging in. He sat up when he heard me. "Hey."

"How are you doing?" I asked, walking inside. It was a stupid question. His bandaged leg didn't look too good.

"It might be broken. But they need to wait for the x-ray results." Liam explained, clearly upset about all this.

"I'm sorry." I said, standing at the edge of his bed. "I know how much you wanted to play lacrosse."

He shrugged. "It was my fault. I went up against two juniors." He shook his head. "It was stupid."

I smiled at him. "It was. Very stupid." I confirmed. Especially because one of those juniors was an Alpha werewolf. "But also brave." He looked up at me, his light blue eyes studying mine.

"Thanks." He grinned after a moment of silence. "Did you hear that?" His grin faded away as he jumped up.

I frowned following his gaze out the door. "What is it?" I raised my eyebrows at him as he stood up from the bed and headed out the door. "Uh, Liam, I'm not a doctor or anything but I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be walking." I ran after him out in the hallway. Liam was just standing there, looking to his left. I turned to see what he was staring at and suddenly realized why he was so paralyzed.

A boy covered in blood was heading our way. His mouth opened to reveal a double line of cannibal teeth. Crap.

Before I could react the boy jumped on me, tackling me to the ground. He pinned my arms on the ground and moved his bloody closer to my neck. He definitely wasn't a wolf. He was something else. I didn't have time to think about that since I could have been cannibal boy's food in a matter of seconds. I struggled to move my arms but his grip was too strong so I went for my feet. I kicked him as hard as I could. The boy growled in response, momentarily lifting his hand from my arm, giving me enough time to reach into my pocket and grab my knife. The now angry cannibal boy reached forwards with his mouth, biting my lower arm. I squealed in pain, the knife still in my hand. Now I was angry too. But before I could attack the boy was pushed off me. I looked up to see Liam, who was now the cannibal boy's main interest. He lunged towards Liam, grabbing him and dragging him out of my range of view.

"Liam!" I called out as I stood up, my arm dripping with blood from the bite. But there was no Liam in sight. I placed a hand over the bite, trying to block the blood with pressure, when someone's hand was on my shoulder.

I jumped, spinning around in surprise. "It's me, it's me." I glanced up to see my father. "I heard you scream…" He looked down at the blood running down my arm and realized why. "What happened?"

"It was one of the supernatural creatures. A cannibal." I explained through deep breaths. I was still in shock. I hadn't been prepared. If I was Liam would still be here. "He took Liam. We have to find him." I tried to walk past my father but he blocked my path.

"You aren't going anywhere. You'll bleed to death." He took my wounded arm and examined it. "At least we're in a hospital."

My father dragged my to another floor to get my arm fixed, despite my complaints. "Liam's in danger and I'm getting a stupid bite patched. Don't you see what's wrong in all this?" I exclaimed, dangling my now-bandaged arm once the doctor left the room.

"Who's Liam?" My father raised an eyebrow.

"A friend." I snapped. "Or at least he was, he might be dead now." I shuddered at the thought. If only I had been ready for that stupid bastard. "And it's all my fault." I sighed.

"It's not your fault." My father tried to reassure me. "You were in no condition to fight."

"But you were!" I cried. "I could have easily gotten here without your help. You could have helped _him_!" Then added. "And killed the bastard who was most likely on the list."

My father shook his head. "When you see your child hurt and bleeding you don't rush off to kill a supernatural creature just for some cash. You'll understand when you have children of your own."

I rolled my eyes at him and left the room. I wanted to find Liam but truth was I had no idea where he could be. I felt useless. I felt guilty.

* * *

 **And that's it folks.**

 **So let me know in the reviews if anyone wants more or if no one gives a damn. I'm cool either way. (not really I'll cry myself to sleep)**


	2. Chapter 2: Alive And Kicking

**Why hello. I'm updating real fast because your wonderful reviews touched me :')**

 **... And also because this chapter was already finished...**

 **details.**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Alive And Kicking_

I was anxious about going to school. As my father's car stopped in the parking lot I wondered if I'd see Liam getting off that yellow school bus. I exited the car and walked towards it as it parked, everyone getting out. I spotted Mason, Violet and Garrett. My heart raced as more students came out, but none of them were Liam. He wasn't there. "Hey, have you seen Liam?" I asked Mason as he joined me.

"No." He shook his head. "He wasn't in the bus." My heart fell. This was it. He wasn't coming. And it was my fault. "We're all going to watch a movie tonight you want to come?" Mason's offer brought me back from my thoughts, he was gesturing to Violet and Garrett.

I shook my head. "I can't, sorry." Truth was I didn't feel like hanging out with all of my and Liam's friends knowing that he was… here. Liam was hugging a column and panting like he'd just run three miles. "Liam?" I couldn't hide my excitement. To be fair, I thought he was dead.

He glanced up when he saw me. "Hey." Hey? That was it? No explanation on how he survived being attacked by a cannibal?

"Where were you? I didn't see you on the bus." Mason questioned him.

"I ran." Liam replied simply, still panting.

"You ran three miles to school?" Mason asked, raising his eyebrows. So he _had_ run three miles. Huh.

"I just started running." He glanced over at me again. "I should go to class."

"I'll walk with you." I offered. He didn't deny my offer so we both entered the hallway, he seemed in quite a rush and I was struggling to keep up with him. "What happened to you last night?"

"What do you mean?" He replied, avoiding my gaze, and still walking fast pace. I took his arm and stopped him. He looked down at me, questioningly.

"You were attacked." I reminded him. "And now your leg is fine, apparently." I glanced down at his leg. He was walking fine, and fast.

"Yeah, I guess it was nothing." He shrugged it off.

"Well this isn't nothing." I gestured to the bandage on my arm, the one that withheld a pretty nasty bite. He looked down at it. "Don't you remember?"

He sighed. "Of course I remember." He pulled me to a side of the hallway, next to the lockers. "I don't know who that was. All I know is that it tried to kill me." He whispered.

"But it didn't." I stated. "Why?"

"You'd rather it had killed me?" He let out a laugh.

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "No, I mean, how did you get out without a scratch?"

Liam was about to open his mouth when a familiar face leaned on the lockers right in front of me. "Do you mind I need a quick word with Liam?" It was Stiles.

I narrowed my eyes at him then saw Liam's shocked face behind the junior. He clearly didn't want to talk to his assaulter. "It's lacrosse related. Really important." Stiles continued.

I nodded slowly. "Sure." I glanced at Liam once more, who had started to turn around and leave but was blocked by his other assaulter. Scott.

Deciding to bypass this awkward event, I made my way to class and sat down in the same seat as yesterday. I was soon joined: Violet took a seat right next to me. Not her seat from the day before.

"Hi." She greeted with a small smile. My eyes went straight to her pendant and I had to force them back up again.

"Hey." I replied. I realized that if I wanted to know more about her I'd have to practise small talk. Which wasn't really my think. I was more of a blunt straight-up 'are you a serial killer?' kind of person. "So, I heard you guys made plans for movie night."

"Oh, yeah, you're coming right?" She seemed at ease on this subject.

I had turned down Mason, but that was mostly because I was convinced Liam was dead. Spending time with friends seemed like a good idea, also convenient for me to keep an eye on her. "Definitely." I grinned.

When class started I couldn't concentrate, I had so man questions running through my head about Violet, Liam, my father… I hadn't told him about Violet yet and I wasn't sure why. I guess I wasn't a hundred per cent sure she knew what that necklace was, and even if she did, it didn't mean she knew about the list. But I intended on finding out tonight.

After school my father came to pick me up and I gave him the good news. "You'll be pleased to know Liam's alive." I grinned as I hopped into the car.

"I knew the kid would be alright." He nodded.

I scoffed. "Sure you did." The sarcasm was clear in my voice. "You just got lucky."

"Maybe." My father muttered under his breath. "Anyways, we need to get back to business. Now that we've settled in its time we started doing what we came here to do." I knew he was referring to the list. I pulled it out from an inside pocket of my backpack, I couldn't risk anyone accidentally finding it.

"Now?" I raised an eyebrow. I was kind of drained from school.

"Tonight." My father replied, taking the list from my hands. "This one here," he pointed with one hand whilst the other held the wheel. "Demarco Montana." He read the name out loud then handed the list back to me.

My eyes skimmed right to the important part. I frowned. "250?" I exclaimed.

"I told you we were starting off slow." My father explained.

"Yeah slow, like one or two million, not 250 thousand! I can make more than that in a strip club." I commented, earning a glare from my father, probably because of the strip club mention.

"Be patient, Luna." My dad continued. "You almost died last night, I'm not going to send you after an Alpha."

"I was fine." I lied. "And I could totally take the Alpha." He was only like two years older than me. How tough could he be?

"The money is higher the more dangerous the creature. And that cannibal from last night was 250 too." He gestured for me to look at the paper. I did. And it was true. Cannibal boy was only 250.

I sighed. "Fine."

The way it worked in the Venator family was when you received your task, in this case, killing Demarco, you had to handle it all on your own. My father didn't give me any pointers as to where this person would be tonight or how to seek him out. That was my job. And if I couldn't complete my task, in other words, if I failed, it would be passed on to someone else. Seeing as it was just me and my father now, it would be passed on to him.

I was doing my research on my laptop when my phone rang. I reached for it in my backpack and checked the caller ID: Mason. "Hey, Mason." I said once I pressed the answer button.

"Hey." He spoke from the other side of the phone. "Listen, change of plans for tonight." I had almost forgotten I had made plans with them to watch movies. "There's a party at this junior's house. You want to come?"

"Uh," I glanced back at my screen where a piece of information caught my eye. I grinned. "Sure." It was Demarco's employment.

"Great, we'll pick you up in 15." Mason informed me as I hung up. Well, I guess it was time to get ready for a party.

I selected a short black dress from my closet with medium height boots, just tall enough to hide two wolfsbane-covered knives in there. Once I was dressed I heard beeping from my window; Mason signalling he was here. I grabbed a jacket and rushed downstairs to see my dad glaring at me, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"And where do you think you're going?" He inquired.

"A party." I replied, trying to move past him, but he stopped me.

"You're supposed to be doing your homework." Obviously not school work. "Not go to some party." He then glanced down at my dress. "And definitely not dressed like that."

I rolled my eyes. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing." I reassured him, walking around him. "I can't do my work if I stay at home." I pointed out as I left the front door.

I hurried in the car before my dad could change his mind. Mason was in the front seat, driving, while Garrett and Violet were in the back seat, in a passionate make out session. "Thank God." Mason exclaimed when he saw me. "I couldn't take any more of this." He gestured to the PDA happening in the back.

I laughed as I sat shotgun. "So where's this party again?"

Mason shrugged. "Some lake house." He replied. "Liam texted me the address."

So Liam was going too… "Why isn't he coming with us?"

"He's already there. He's the one that told me about it." He said, his eyes on the road. "A junior asked him to be her date I think." Oh… I felt a twinge of jealousy in my stomach but immediately pushed that feeling away.

"Are you even supposed to be driving?" I raised my eyebrows at the fifteen year old with no license.

He grinned. "Not in this country."

We arrived at what seemed to be an only-freshman party. I unconsciously searched around the room for Liam, but he was nowhere in sight. Well, all I had to do now was continue with my plan. I made my way to the kitchen hoping to get some quiet before dialling the number I had found on the Internet, but I found a pleasant surprise instead. A middle-aged man with black hair and beard had walked in pushing a keg. His nametag spelled Demarco. I grinned. "I didn't order a keg." A strawberry blonde girl walked in, her remark aimed at Demarco. "Especially not domestic."

She seemed like the junior that Mason said threw the party, and if she didn't order the keg, then someone else had, maybe someone that didn't exactly call for the alcohol but for 250 thousand dollars. I left the kitchen and walked outside to find Violet leaning on a car. Without her seeing me, I hid behind some bushes around the lake house, digging a hole between the leaves to have a clear view on what was going on. She was fidgeting with the pendant around her neck. It was clear to me that Violet had ordered the keg, and now she was going to collect.

I crouched down lower when I heard Demarco leaving the lake house and walking towards his car. I guess I could have rushed over there, knocked out Violet and finished her job but at this point it would be considered stealing someone's kill, and I respected our code where that was strictly forbidden. Also, I was kind of relieved for not having to kill that werewolf myself. I didn't know who he was or if he had killed anyone in the past. I didn't want to murder innocents even though I was taught werewolves were never innocent.

Stepping out of my thoughts, I focused on Violet again. She had beaten me to it, true, but it wasn't over yet. I pulled out my phone and watched as Violet beheaded the werewolf with the thermal cut wire and then pulled out her phone to take a picture, evidence to receive the money. This list was sent to us from someone called the Benefactor. He or she would transfer the money into our account once we had sent visual confirmation of the kill.

I pressed the stop button on my phone and it stopped recording. Yes, I recorded the whole thing and now had visual confirmation that she had killed Demarco. It never hurts to have a little leverage over someone.

I went back inside where I saw Garrett and Mason laughing together with beers in their hands. I walked over to them. "Hey guys." I grinned.

"Hey Luna." They both greeted me.

"Want a drink?" Mason offered me a red cup. "Courtesy of Garrett."

I raised an eyebrow at Garrett. "You paid for the beer?"

He shrugged. "It was no problem." I bet it wasn't… It hadn't occurred to me that Violet's boyfriend was probably in on it too. They had been working together on this assassination thing, and it wasn't Violet who had ordered the keg, it was Garrett.

"Well thanks." I smiled at him, taking the cup from Mason's still outstretched hand. "So have you found Liam yet?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Nope." Mason replied, sounding quite buzzed. "I'm starting to think he lied about the junior asking him out. Probably wanted to sound cool. I think he's threatened by my level of coolness…" He trailed on. Yeah… He was definitely buzzed.

"Okaay." I took the cup out of his hand. "No more alcohol for you, mister."

"Hey!" He wined, trying to get it back, but his efforts were pretty lame.

"You're the designated driver!" I pointed out. "We're so screwed." I turned to Garrett.

"Don't worry, I know how to drive a car." He reassured me. Of course a fifteen-year-old assassin would know how to drive a car… Except I didn't… In my defence, I was a hunter; I stood by a code, unlike these gold-diggers.

In that moment, Violet came to join us, probably after a pit stop in the bathroom to was her bloody hands. "Hey." She put her arms around Garrett from behind, whispering in his ear.

"And that's my cue to leave." I commented, turning to Mason, but he was already gone, probably scouting for a hot teenage guy to pounce on.

I shrugged, taking a sip of my drink. I guess it was just me. In a house full of people I didn't know. I socialized with a group of people and was in the middle of a conversation with this girl called Sydney when my phone started vibrating. I checked the caller ID. "Sorry I have to take this." I went outside and answered the phone. "What, dad?" I inquired, trying to walk properly after a more than a couple drinks.

"You didn't reply to my texts." He scolded me.

"Yeah… that's because I'm at a party." I pointed out.

"Did you complete your task?" He demanded, changing the subject.

"Uh, about that… Some assassin beat me to it." I said really fast hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"What?" Okay he heard me. "Luna-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." I shrugged it off. "But I know who they are and I can blackmail them. Everything's under control. Bye." I hung up before my father could reply. I did not want anyone shouting in my ear. But that was inevitable when Mason came outside and shouted, in my ear. "Liam's here!" He exclaimed, pointing at a figure heading our way.

As he came closer he was more recognisable. He didn't look to happy though, maybe someone shouted in his ear too. "Hey." He gave us both a small smile, his eyes meeting mine.

"How was your night?" I asked him, wondering where he'd been. He looked distraught.

"Not the best." He replied. "Yours?"

I opened my mouth but Mason beat me to it. "Amazing!" He exclaimed, placing an arm round my shoulder. "Luna and I had so much fun. Also, I want you to know, you don't need to lie to be cooler than me, okay?" He placed his other arm on Liam's shoulder, who was eyeing him oddly. "You're my best friend no matter our massive difference in coolness." He reassured, even though Liam looked more confused than ever.

When Mason left running after some freshman, Liam turned to me. "How much did he have to drink?"

"Uh…" I tried to count Mason's drinks but gave up. "A lot."

"How much did _you_ have to drink?"

"Almost a lot." I replied, not wanting to count again. That was hard.

Liam laughed. "C'mon, let's get you inside." He placed an arm around my back and led me in the house, which was exactly how I'd last seen it: drunk freshman dancing and hanging out, making a mess. "Maybe upstairs." Liam suggested, shouting through all the noise. I nodded and followed him up the stairs, trying my best not to trip and fall.

He opened one of the doors in the corridor revealing two random teenagers making out on a bed. "Uh, sorry." Liam slammed the door shut again.

He opened a next one where the strawberry blonde girl I had seen before and an Asian girl were staring at a computer in a very modern-looking study room. They both turned when they heard the door opening.

"Liam, you're okay." Kira sounded relieved, which made me wonder why he shouldn't be okay. Her eyes shifted from him to me, then back at him. "Why's she here?"

"She's drunk, Kira." I was about to deny that but he kept going. "I just needed to find a place so she could sober up."

The girl called Kira nodded, and the strawberry blonde spoke. "You two can stay here. We need to find Scott and Stiles anyways." They both left, taking their computer with them.

I moved to sit down on a chair, my head slightly spinning. "So is Kira the junior who asked you out?" I asked, not sure why that was my first question.

"Yeah, I mean, she asked me to come to this party." He explained, sitting next to me.

"But you weren't at the party." I pointed out. "I haven't seen you the whole night."

"Maybe that's because you were drunk." He teased me.

"I am not!" I denied, which I didn't get a chance to do earlier. "I'm just not entirely sober."

Liam laughed at my remark. "I'm pretty sure that means drunk." I narrowed my eyes at him but then found myself staring into his light blue ones. I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol getting to my head but I really wanted to kiss him right now. "You should lay down." He said, breaking the silence. "You can take off your shoes if you want to." He glanced down at my boots, which I admit were really hard to walk in.

I started to take them off when I remembered the knives I hid inside them. "I'm good." I'd rather avoid the awkward situation in which we'd both be in staring at two deadly knives lying on the ground before us.

"You sure?" I raised his eyebrows. "I promise I won't judge the smell of your feet."

I laughed. "Hey my feet don't smell." I nudged him.

"Sure they don't." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes at him, also trying not to stare at him too long. Drunk or not, that would look creepy.

In that moment the door to the room creaked open and Mason's head popped in. Way to cock-block, Mase. "Hey guys." He mumbled entering the room. "Hope I wasn't interrupting." He glanced between the two of us.

"No, not at all." Liam replied, scratching the back of his neck. He looked slightly embarrassed.

"I just came to let you know that Garrett is going to take us home, so…" He gestured for us to hurry up and leave the room. I glanced over at Liam. He nodded at Mason and stood up reluctantly, offering me a hand. I took it and he pulled me up from the chair I was sitting on.

We followed Mason downstairs where the party was at an end, people were leaving although some were still around, throwing up in vases or asleep on the ground. The girls we had seen before were talking to Scott and Stiles and another girl whose name I didn't know. They glanced over as we passed, and I noticed they were looking at Liam. Scott nodded at him and I frowned. Why would Scott nod at Liam? Was it some kind of approval nod for joining the lacrosse team? Or something else…

We left the lake house and found Garrett in the front seat of Mason's car that he could but shouldn't drive, Violet was shot gun. I guess this meant we were going in the back. There was something off-putting about being driven home by an assassin's boyfriend.

I was squished between Mason and Liam in the back seat. As the two lovebirds slash assassins started a conversation between themselves I decided to initialize one as well. "So what's up with you and Scott?" I asked Liam.

He shrugged but was clearly uncomfortable by the question. "What do you mean? Nothing's up."

"He gave you a nod." I pointed out, which must have interested Mason since he joined our conversation.

"Scott McCall gave you the nod?" His drunken self asked, bewildered, as if Liam had received a kiss on the cheek from Brad Pitt himself.

"It's like a hello." Liam brushed it off. "It's no big deal."

"Umm, yeah it is." Mason continued. "First you get invited to a party by a junior and then you get the nod from the captain of the lacrosse team. That's how it starts."

"How what starts?" Liam asked, confused.

"Your journey to popularity." Mason grinned, punching Liam's shoulder. "Well done, man. Just don't ditch the friends you had when you were still an uncool loner."

I laughed at his last statement, and Liam turned to look at me. "You don't believe any of this do you?"

"I don't know, Liam. Maybe you really have taken a sip of the cool aid." I grinned at him.

I was the first one being dropped off. Garrett stopped the car right in front of my house. "Thanks for the ride." I said as I climbed over Liam, trying hard not to kick him in the face with one of my boots.

"See you at school." Liam said, smiling.

"Yeah see you Luna!" Mason shouted, Garrett and Violet simply smiled and then drove away. I watched the car as it left and felt myself sobering up. Thank god. I was not entering my house at this hour drunk, especially because I knew my father would be there ready to scold me.

* * *

 **I love writing drunk people.**

 **I love writing Mason... drunk Mason...**

 **Okay so that was the second chapter for you, let me know what you think in the reviews .. also please note I did not re-read this chapter so if there's anything weird in it just remember I didn't plan on publishing it (jk I would have published it anyways just look at every other fanfiction I wrote.. crazy stuff.)**

 **Thank you so much for reviewing guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: Old Acquaintance

_Chapter 3: Old Acquaintance_

The next day I had quite a headache, but it wasn't as bad as Mason's. "Everything. Hurts." He groaned as we walked through the school hallway.

"That's a hangover for you, buddy." I patted his shoulder.

"I'm never drinking that much again." He swore.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Liam said appearing in front of us. I smiled when I saw him, recalling last night made me cringe for the most part, but remembering the time spent with Liam only made me smile goofily. "Hey." He smiled back.

"Liam, thank god, I need someone to guide me to the gym." Mason spoke before I could even utter "hey" and grabbing Liam's arm, they both made their way down the hallway to the gym. Liam glanced back at me a couple times before he was completely out of my eyesight.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Mason pulled Liam all the way to the gym. "I thought _I_ was the one supposed to guide _you_." Liam pointed out, rubbing the arm his friend had recently let go of.

"What's up with you and Luna?" Mason went straight to the point, and he didn't fail in noticing Liam's cheeks flare up at the question.

"What are you talking about?" Liam shrugged it off, avoiding the subject.

"Oh c'mon, Liam. I'm your best friend and I'm not blind." Mason insisted. "The two of you have gotten pretty close and don't tell me nothing happened before I walked in on you two yesterday."

"Of all the parts of last night you had to remember, that's the one you do?" Liam sighed.

"That and making out with this guy with dreadlocks." Mason thought back to his memories of the previous night, then snapped back to the matter at hand. "Anyways, what happened?"

"Nothing." Liam informed him. "Nothing happened."

"Listen Liam, you used to talk about this girl even last semester, about how she could ever date a jerk like that Taylor guy. And now the two of you have started hanging out a lot and it's pretty clear you have feelings for her so why don't you just go for it?" Mason finished his speech.

"It's complicated." Liam sighed, avoiding Mason's stare.

"Why?" Mason asked, but Liam kept looking away. "Is it because of the game tonight?" This time Liam turned to face him, with a puzzled look. "The one against Devenford Prep." Mason explained. "You know, with Luna's ex jerk boyfriend on the team…" Liam's expression changed dramatically as he stormed out of the room. "Liam wait!"

* * *

 **Luna's P.O.V**

When Liam and Mason left, I found myself in the hallway alone, or so I thought. "Hello, Luna." I spun around to see Violet, smiling at me.

"Hey." I shifted uncomfortably, there was something off about the way she said my name.

"Are you excited for the scrimmage tonight?" She asked.

"Umm, actually I wasn't even thinking of going." I replied. "School work and all."

"That's a pity." It didn't seem like she thought it was. "Especially because it's against your old school; Devenford Prep." My eyes widened. The sudden realization of what that meant came to me. Great.

"Well maybe I'll just swing by." I told her, not exactly sure why I did. I didn't want to see him again, did I? And there was no doubt in my mind Violet was planning something tonight, probably with Garrett since he was playing.

"Great." She gave me a small smile and was about to leave when I stopped her. I wasn't going to end another conversation like this, like her thinking she knew more than I did.

"Oh and I never did ask you where you got that necklace." I glanced at the thermal cut wire swinging round her neck. She narrowed her eyes at me. At this point I pulled out my phone and set it on silent video. "Mind putting in the address?" I handed the phone to her as it played the video of her killing Demarco.

"What is this?" Violet glared up at me.

"You." I informed her. "I mean, I thought you'd recognise yourself but I guess you do look more like an assassin than a sweet high school freshman here." I referred to the video.

"Who did you tell?" She inquired as I took back my phone. She hadn't even tried to delete it, not that it would have helped since I had three more copies.

"No one." I assured her. "For now."

"What do you want? Money?" She questioned.

I shook my head. "Nah. All I want is for you and your little boyfriend to get the hell out of town. Or this video goes straight to the authorities." My threat was enough for her to gulp and walk away. And that matter was solved.

As Violet left, Mason and Liam came back into the hallway. Liam rushed right past me and out the front doors, where I noticed a few people had started to gather. I blocked Mason as he tried to keep up with his friend. "What's going on?" I asked him, glancing towards the entrance.

"Liam found out the school he's going to play against tonight is your old school." Yeah I had just received that news too. "And I think they just arrived." That I wasn't aware of.

"What?" I exclaimed, leaving no room for further explanation as I hurried out of the entrance doors to see a bus park right in front of our school. And no other but Brett Taylor walked out, a smug look plastered on his face.

"Brett!" I followed the voice to see it came from Liam, who was storming towards my ex. "I just wanted to say-" Here it was; the punch, the fight, the whatever-guys-did-when-they-hated-each-other-and-had-anger-issues. "Have a good game." Liam finished, startling me and everyone around, maybe even disappointing those who were hoping for a good fight.

Brett and his friends laughed at Liam's remark. "Is that what they told you in anger management? Apologize and everything's okay?" Brett scoffed. "You demolished coach's car."

"I paid for it." Liam replied.

"And you're going to pay for it. We're going to break you in half out there." Brett threatened. I scowled at him though he couldn't see me. He could be a real asshole sometimes. Okay more than most times.

Fortunately, Scott and Stiles came to Liam's rescue, pulling him away and into the school. I was going to follow them when I heard my name being called. I wasn't surprised to see it was Brett. "What?" I snapped, crossing my arms.

"I just wanted to talk." He said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Like you talked to Liam?" I raised my eyebrows. "That was real mature, Brett."

"Don't tell me you care about that kid now." Brett scoffed. "You should stay away from him. You saw what he did to coach's car."

"Yeah and I know that's no match to what you did." I retorted. My reply turned his smug level down a notch.

"You know I'm sorry. About everything." He sounded sincere, and for all I knew he was, but that didn't change anything.

"It doesn't matter now." I told him. "It's over. _We're_ over." And with that, I walked away, back into the school, hoping to find Liam.

Unfortunately I didn't find him till later on in the day, and even then it wasn't really finding because he was in my same class. "Hey, what happened to you earlier?" I inquired as he sat down next to me.

"Nothing." He shrugged. "I just really hate that guy." Then added: "No offence."

I grinned. "None taken." Brett was worthy of being hated.

"Are you two…?" Liam trailed off, but I quickly gathered what he was insinuating.

"Oh no." I shook my head. "We're not, it's not- It's over between us." After a couple of awkward tries I managed to explain myself.

"Good." He replied with a grin then quickly corrected himself. "I mean, not good, but-"

"I know what you mean, Liam." I laughed, interrupting him mid-sentence, although I'm pretty sure he wasn't going to add much.

He smiled and I returned. Then we both drew our attention back to math class.

The lesson ended with a warning about a surprise quiz tomorrow, not much of a surprise now. "Great." I muttered under my breath as I collected my stuff.

"Tell me about it. I have a game tonight and no time to study." Liam informed me.

And then I said it. "If you want you can come to my place before the game, we can study together then go." I mentally slapped myself right after I finished my sentence.

"Sounds good." Liam commented, smiling. I felt fluttering in my stomach, or maybe I was just hungry, but I couldn't deny I was pleased Liam had agreed to it. Then I pictured my father's face when I would introduce him to the boy I would be spending my afternoon with, at our house, and the fluttering turned into sickness and I wanted to vomit.

* * *

I met Liam after school and he followed me to my father's car, who was waiting in the same spot as usual to pick me up. "Hey dad, can Liam come study at our place? We have a test tomorrow." I explained casually, praying my father wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

My dad was the type of father teenage kids were terrified of. Apart from the uniform, which signalled 'authority figure', he was a tall, strong built man with a permanent scowl on his face and a gun hidden underneath his car seat. But he could also look like a decent person, which is what he looked like now. "Sure, hop on." He replied, surprising me.

I sat shot gun whilst Liam sat in the back, keeping a fair amount of distance apart was a good idea when it came to my father.

I dreaded the ride, afraid of it being awkward, but I had nothing to worry about. My father and Liam started talking about lacrosse and how my dad used to play. Liam handled things pretty well; flattering my father was always a good way to go.

Once we arrived I basically dragged Liam upstairs, annoyed of all the bonding happening. "Okay, c'mon Liam."

But my father stopped us halfway up the staircase. "Wait, Liam Dunbar?" My dad seemed intrigued by the name. "You used to go to Devenford Prep, right?" Liam nodded. "I heard about the nasty business with that car." Oh crap… Was the lecture coming? I glanced at Liam who looked really uncomfortable. "Don't tell anyone I said this but, that guy was a real prick." My dad commented, referring to the coach at my old school. "He deserved it." He continued, winking at Liam. My eyes widened. I wasn't expecting that. And by the looks of it, neither was Liam. We stood there, both in awe and shock. "Don't you kids have studying to get to?" My father questioned, glancing at me. I nodded and led Liam upstairs.

"You're dad's…" He started.

"Scary? Weird? Creepy?" I finished for him.

"Yeah…" He nodded awkwardly.

I laughed and he joined me. "Don't worry about it, he's always like that." I opened a door revealing a room painted in dark violet and a king size bed occupying most of the space. A wooden two-door wardrobe and a desk facing the windows that took up a whole wall and lit up the entire room composed the rest of my bedroom.

Liam glanced around, observing, and I suddenly felt exposed. He was in my bedroom and I hardly knew anything about it. Anything personal that was. He walked towards the bed as I shut the door behind us.

"Is this you?" He picked up a photograph that was situated on a bedside table. I moved beside him, looking down at the frame that withheld the picture of a young girl of eight years with two people beside her: a man, a slightly younger version of my father, and a woman.

I nodded. "Yeah. And those are my parents." I added, reminiscing in the memory of my mother. She died a year after that picture was taken, during a hunt. From then on my father was merciless against werewolves, he wouldn't believe they had any good inside of them, simply because one of them hadn't spared my mother's life.

Liam glanced down at me and put the picture down. "We should probably start doing math." He suggested. But I knew he was changing the subject because of my mom, after seeing the look on my face. I wanted to tell him I was fine and it didn't bother me to talk about it or anything but it was probably best not to bring family issues up.

"Yeah." I agreed, dropping my backpack on the floor. "I have to go to the bathroom. Can you get the sheet with the math exercises from my bag?" I asked as I started to leave the room.

"Sure." He replied. I shut the door as I left. Truth was, I really did have to go to the bathroom, but that's not what ended up happening.

"Liam Dunbar." My father spoke, making me jump as I hadn't seen him standing there. He was holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"You scared me." I told him. "What are you doing here?"

"At first I thought you made a friend." My father started, ignoring my statement. "But then I realized that's not what's going on here."

I frowned, confused. Could my dad really suppose there was something going on between Liam and I before anything had even happened? "What are you talking about?"

But I was wrong. My father handed me the paper he was holding. It was the list, the deadpool, but the names on it were different. Not that I was paying attention to any other names, the only one I was looking at was Liam's. Liam's name was on the list.

"No." I shook my head in denial. "No, this can't be right. He's human. I know he is." This didn't make any sense I'd known Liam for almost a year he wasn't a werewolf.

"He's a recent name on the list." My father informed me. "I just got it."

I scrunched up the list into a paper ball. "Well it's wrong." I threw it back at him.

"Clearly you weren't aware of it then…" My father gathered.

I raised my eyebrows. "You thought I brought him here to kill him?" I exclaimed. I was trying my best not to break down. This was happening all over again.

"Luna, he's a werewolf." My father repeated. I kept shaking my head, I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't.

"No." I cried. "We're not killing him." I knew bringing Liam here was a bad idea but I didn't know just how bad it was.

"We've ben through this once before." My father growled. "You can't keep doing this, befriending them."

"I didn't know!" I didn't. And that's the worst part. "But you can't kill him I won't let you." I didn't care if he was a werewolf. He was Liam. I knew he hadn't hurt anyone.

My father sighed. "I'll let him go for today." He resigned. "But only because you just found out what he is. Next time I see him, he won't be as lucky." And with that, my father left, leaving me to walk back to my bedroom.

My hands trembled as I opened the door. I couldn't believe Liam was one of them. But it made sense. His disappearing, acting odd, receiving nods from an Alpha werewolf… It all added up. And now he was sitting on my bed, glaring at a piece of paper in his hands. He looked up when I walked in. I didn't know what to say, if I should confront him or act like I didn't know he was a werewolf with anger issues. But Liam broke the silence before me. "What's this?" He held up the paper he was holding, and I realized that wasn't the math sheet. That was the deadpool.

I gulped. How was I going to explain this? "Liam that's not what you think."

"Really? Because I think it's a list of people you're planning to kill." He stood up angrily. "Who are you?"

"I'd like to ask you the same question." I crossed my arms. "You're one of them, aren't you? You're a werewolf."

Liam scoffed. "Don't act like you didn't know already. Is this why I'm here? Were you planning on killing me too?"

"Too?" I raised my eyebrows. "I didn't kill anyone on that list that was Garrett and Violet. They're the assassins killing everyone." Liam didn't look too startled at the news. "Not me."

He looked like he wanted to believe me. "Then why do you have this?" He gestured to the list.

I sighed. "I'm a hunter, yes. I killed werewolves before." Liam's hopeful face dropped. "Because they kill humans. Werewolves are murderous creatures, Liam. It's in your nature to kill and sooner or later you always do." I noticed these words hurt him, but they were the truth, the truth I'd always been told. "I didn't ask you to come here today because I wanted to kill you. Hell, I didn't even know you were a werewolf till five minutes ago when my father told me." Liam's eyes bore into me, and I had to look away or I couldn't continue my speech. "I asked you here because I liked you, Liam." Well this wasn't the best way to admit how I felt but there it was.

"Liked?" He repeated, emphasizing the past tense.

I met his eyes. "You're a werewolf." I said as if that explained everything, and to me, it did. "I convinced my father to let you go this time, but you should watch your back."

"Luna-" He started to say, moving towards me but I interrupted him.

"Just go, Liam." I said, biting my upper lip. It hurt watching his face as he walked out of my room reluctantly. It hurt telling him to leave. It hurt knowing that he was a werewolf. And in comparison, biting my upper lip didn't hurt at all.

* * *

Despite what had happened with Liam, I went to the lacrosse game. I had to make sure Violet and Garrett had taken my suggestion and left town but I knew my threat hadn't sunk in when I saw Violet sitting next to Mason on the bleachers and Garrett on the field ready to play in the scrimmage. My eyes landed on Liam next, he was sitting beside Scott and Stiles on the bench. Then my eyes fixed on Brett, who was shirtless and in the process of putting on his jersey. He saw me right away. He grinned and winked at me before joining his teammates. His wink didn't go unnoticed by Liam, that turned to see who it was directed at. When his eyes met mine he immediately turned away. I sighed and walked over to sit by Mason, who greeted me with a smile, unlike Violet, that simply ignored my presence.

The game wasn't too favourable for our team, Devenford Prep was scoring every time, whilst the only goal from our team was scored by Kira, who I later learnt was also on the list. She must be a supernatural creature too. Despite her goal, the coach kicked her out of the game because she didn't pass.

Brett shoved Liam every chance he got, I could help but cringe at the sight of him getting hurt, although I knew he would heal quickly, being a wolf. What I was mostly concerned about was Garrett. He was on the field, eyeing other players more than the ball. I kept glancing at Violet in case she might give away who they were trying to kill tonight. There were three people on the field they could be aiming at: Scott, Liam and Brett.

My suspicions were confirmed when Garrett ended up in bumping hard into both Liam and Brett, all three of them falling onto the ground. I stood up concerned along with everyone else. I tried to see over the crowd before me if Liam was hurt or worse. But all I saw was Garrett, standing up without a scratch.

As Mason rushed to the front, I turned to Violet. "I thought I told you to leave."

"We changed our minds." Violet remarked. "Hope you don't mind we went for your boyfriend." She left towards the changing rooms without any other explanation. I couldn't have been more confused. Was she referring to Brett? He wasn't my boyfriend, but he had been. Or Liam, she could be implying something was going on?

Without spending too much time thinking over what she had just said, I decided it was best to see for myself. Relief washed over me when I saw Liam perfectly fine. He was surrounded by Mason and Scott's group. I walked over to them. "Where's Brett?" Liam turned to look at me and so did everyone else.

"They took him inside." Scott replied.

I frowned. "Who did?" Scott opened his mouth to answer but then closed it, clearly realizing what I had realized. I scanned the field for Garrett and saw he was still here. "Violet." I muttered under my breath and ran to the locker rooms.

It wasn't until I reached them that I realized Scott had followed me. "What are you doing?" I questioned him.

"Saving Brett." He replied simply, his answer surprising me.

"But he's not in your pack." I pointed out. Scott didn't seem at all taken aback that I knew what he was, Liam must have told him. "And he's an ass."

"It doesn't matter." He stated. "No one deserves to die."

I was about to reply when I saw Brett lying on the floor of the locker rooms, completely still. I rushed towards him. "Brett, can you hear me?" I crouched down and placed two fingers on his neck, checking his pulse. He was alive.

"She's… still here." Brett managed to say with difficulty. It was then I heard Scott groan in pain. I spun around to see Violet had the thermal cut wire around his neck.

"Not so scary are you?" She scoffed as she pulled the wire more, suffocating Scott. "For an Aplha." But that smug look on her face didn't last long as Scott's eyes started to glow bright red and he grabbed the thermal cut wire and detached it from his neck, turning around to face her. He knocked her out.

"Why didn't you kill her?" I blurted out.

"I told you, no one deserves to die." Scott's eyes turned brown again.

I thought about what he said, then looked down at Brett. "Can you help him?"

Scott nodded, and as he did, Stiles and Liam walked inside. Liam's eyes landed immediately on me, then down at Brett. "We need to take him to Deaton." Scott told them.

Scott and Liam carried Brett out to Stiles' jeep as he called his father, the sheriff. When the police was alerted, Stiles drove Brett to this veterinarian who also happened to be expert on werewolves. In the meantime, Scott stayed with Violet until the sheriff came to arrest here. During all this, I stayed quiet and observed how Scott took care of his pack and those out of it. It was truly admirable. No wonder he was a true Alpha.

I was in the hallway with Scott and Liam when an officer dragged Violet away with handcuffs on her wrists. "Parrish?" She read the officer's badge. "Jordan Parrish?" The name sounded familiar to me as well, and the only thing she and I had in common was the list. Great, even the police force was supernatural.

"Deputy Parrish." The officer corrected her. She glanced at me as she was carried away, shooting daggers.

I ignored her and turned to Liam. "Can we talk?" I asked him, more like pleaded. He glanced down at me and nodded, making his way to the locker room. I followed. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier today." I apologized once we were inside. "I was wrong. Not every werewolf is a monster, not all of them kill." Liam's eyes met mine as I spoke, their light blue softening. "Scott's a perfect example of that. He even helped Brett when he didn't have to-"

"Did you know about Brett?" Liam questioned.

I nodded. "Yeah. I found out after we started dating." I explained. "But then so did my father. It didn't end well." I pushed the memory out of my mind.

"What happened?" And Liam brought it back again.

"What do you think?" I sighed. "He wanted me to kill Brett. But I refused, using the excuse of our code. He hadn't killed anyone. Therefore there was no reason to kill him. But then Brett, being Brett, decided to push his luck." I looked down at my feet recalling past events. "He killed. We don't know if it was an accident or for self-defence but my father was furious at me for letting him slip up like that. I took months before he could trust me again."

Liam's face showed pity towards me. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore." I took a step towards him. "The past is in the past."

"Unless it repeats itself." Liam commented.

I shook my head. "You're not Brett."

"But your father's out to get me, isn't he?" He inquired.

"He knows what you are." I confirmed. "But he's tracking another werewolf right now. He won't come after you." Then I added: "And I won't let him." It wasn't a lie. My father really was tracking another werewolf. I didn't know whom though, he didn't tell me as much.

Liam smiled at my last statement. "And when you said you liked me…" He trailed off. I forced myself not to blush as he came closer. I had told him I liked him. That was so stupid of me, why would I say that? And in the worst moment possible! "I forgot to tell you the feeling's mutual." I glanced up at him, feeling my cheeks flare up and there was no controlling them. It was only then I realized we were inches apart. His light blue eyes connecting with mine. He closed the distance between us, pressing his lips against mine gently at first. I kissed him back, my arms wrapping around his neck. He tasted fresh, like mints as he placed his arms around my back, pulling me closer to him. Kissing him felt good; it felt right, in comparison to everything else going on around us, which didn't feel right at all. But as I kissed him I felt all my worries fading away. It didn't matter that he was a werewolf, that I was a hunter; that my father would shoot a bullet through him given the chance; that Brett was at the verge of death… None of that mattered right now. It was just Liam and I.

And Scott. "Oh, uh, sorry." He apologized, as we broke apart abruptly. "I just wanted to let you guys know they didn't find Garrett. So we should probably keep an eye out." And there it was, another worry added to the never-ending list. "And Brett's okay." Scott added, mainly directing the information at me.

I nodded, processing what I'd just been told. I was glad Brett was alive, despite hating his guts. I was _not_ glad about Garrett, however. "Thanks for letting us know." I replied, giving him an appreciative smile. Scott returned one and then left again. "I should go." I turned to Liam. "It's getting late." I didn't want my father to start getting worried.

"Yeah." Liam nodded. "Scott's my ride home, so I should probably remind him of that before he leaves me stranded."

I laughed. "I'm sure you could run home." I recalled the time he ran to school instead of taking the bus. "It wouldn't be the first time." Liam grinned as we both left the locker room. "See you tomorrow."

I was about to leave when he grabbed my arm and kissed me again. "Goodnight."

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating, to be honest this is an old chapter... I've still been writing but just not this, I guess I'm not that inspired anymore.**

 **But I still wanted to post this since I wrote it. why waste a chapter, ammiright?**

 **REALLLLYYY SORRY FOR THE WAIT.**

 **I'm focused on other stories right now, particularly one on wattpad - I kind of prefer that website it's easier to update on and write.**

 **Idk if I'll ever continue this, maybe when Teen Wolf comes back again etc.**


End file.
